


A Game Of Love And Competition

by sweetautumnleaves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Competitive idiots, Idiots in Love, M/M, Ragnor knows best, alternative universe, but as usual nobody is listening to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetautumnleaves/pseuds/sweetautumnleaves
Summary: It started out as a game until it became more.





	A Game Of Love And Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Battling for the best lecture hall / office space leads to all the feels

Magnus is proud of himself. 

For the first time, he’d arrived on campus before a certain tall, dark, and brooding man. Before said stupidly handsome man could take away not only his parking spot but also Magnus favored lecture hall, a space that still looked like time didn’t move at all---with wooden seats and a blackboard that seemed to have seen generations of students and professors come and go.

Magnus throws his briefcase on the desk and begins to write the theme of today’s lecture on the table. The white chalk scratches over the surface, the sound is hurting his ears. It’s definitely too early in the morning for giving a lecture about colonization. Not that he's the only one who thinks this. His students would agree in a heartbeat, even though Magnus is one of their favorite teachers.

Magnus makes a face.

He can’t believe that he now has to share this unofficial title with somebody else. To be precise: A certain young, correct, and super punctual professor of modern history that decided to annoy Magnus from day one. He is not sure what bothers him more. That pretty face with these beautiful hazel eyes and the smirk that makes Magnus’ knees go all jelly. Or the fact that this man seems to be able to push all the right buttons to make Magnus lose his countenance and turn him into a pouty five-year-old.

Even though Ragnor keeps telling him that he always had a hang for the dramatics, Magnus always acted professionally when it came to his job.

Until this Alexander Lightwood person came into his life.

Magnus can’t remember how it all started exactly but all of a sudden, Magnus and this Lightwood person were playing a game of who got on campus first, who was able to get the best lecture hall or who snatched the last Danish in the coffee shop downstairs.

Ragnor called it foreplay once. And that he and Alec both should get it over with because apparently, according to Ragnor at least, it was their weird way of showing how into each other they were.

Magnus did the mature thing and flipped his best friend off.

“I see you got here first today,” a scoffing voice comes from the door. “Guess you win this time, Mr. Bane.”

Magnus turns around and can’t help the victory grin.

Alec Lightwood is standing in the doorway, a messenger bag over his shoulder and a tablet with coffee in his hand. He has this stupid, boyish grin on his face that irritates Magnus so much.

“Looks like it, Mr. Lightwood.”

“Was it worth it?” Alec is striding towards him and puts the tablet onto the desk.

“Of course!” Magnus replies in mock offense.

Alec rolls his eyes. Then he grabs Magnus’ waist and pulls him towards him. Magnus goes willingly. “Can we stop this game now and spend our time together cuddling instead?”

“Only because you asked so nicely.”

Alec snorts and kisses Magnus again.


End file.
